New Years Party at Kurt and Rachel's!
by KlaineFan88
Summary: Blaine, Sam, Puck, Sugar, Tina, Joe, and Brittany go to Kurt and Rachel's to celebrate New Years! What happens when Blaine finds out Kurt has a new boyfriend? Who will Kurt kiss at midnight?


**I don't own Glee! Hope you have had a great New Year! If you have read my other stories, I am hoping to update the other three I'm writing sometime this week! Sorry for how long it takes me to update! Hope you like this one!**

* * *

"Ouch Puck, you just ran into me!" Blaine rubbed his arm.

"Sorry dude."

Puck, Sugar, Blaine, Tina, Sam, Joe, and Brittany were all standing outside Kurt and Rachel's apartment ready to celebrate the new year.

Blaine knocked on the door, "Sounds like the party has already started!"

The door opened to reveal Rachel and a big group of people dancing behind her.

"You guys made it! I'm so happy you could be here! I love all of you guys so much!"

She went around hugging each one of them tightly.

"Have you met Brody? He is my boyfriend and he is amazing in bed!"

Puck laughed, "Jeez Berry, it's only eight, how much have you had to drink?"

She looked confused at first and then laughed and shouted for Kurt to come over. Kurt walked over with a blonde haired guy.

"Hey everyone! Welcome to our apartment! Drinks are in the kitchen!"

Sam looked at Blaine who shrugged his shoulders and decided to ask Kurt who the new guy was.

Kurt smiled, "Oh sorry. Adam these are my friends from high school. Guys, this is Adam."

As Adam said hi to everyone Blaine couldn't help but notice his arm around Kurt's waist.

"I'm going to go get a drink. Sam, want to join me?"

Blaine quickly walked off, but Sam stayed behind, "Ya, be there soon!"

Everyone went their separate ways, but Sam grabbed Kurt's arm.

"Hey, Kurt, can I talk to you for a second?"

Kurt nodded and walked with him to the corner.

"So, this Adam guy. Are you guys dating or what?"

Kurt shrugged, "We've been on about five dates. I wouldn't say we are boyfriends. I just invited him here to have fun. Why do you ask?"

"Did you happen to tell Blaine that you were dating? He seemed a little shocked to see his arm around you."

"No I didn't tell him. I didn't think I needed to."

Sam sighed and looked to see Blaine watching him and motioning him over.

"What is it Sam?"

"Kurt, I just think that you should have told him so he could have been warned before hand. Don't be surprised if Blaine gets totally wasted."

Sam walked off leaving Kurt there in silence. He watched Sam and Blaine pick out which drink they wanted and Blaine downed a shot quickly as he grabbed another. _Shit. Maybe Sam was right. _Just then he felt arms around his waist, "Come dance with me." He walked off with Adam and began to dance.

**9:30**

Blaine was completely wasted and jumping around instead of actually dancing. When the song ended, he made his way for the bathroom and stood in line. A few minutes later he felt a someone come up behind him.

"Hey, you're Blaine right?"

Blaine turned to see Adam. "Uhh... ya ya I'm Blaine." _  
_

They moved forward in line and waited at the door since Blaine was next.

"I guess you know that I'm dating Kurt then."

Blaine turned to him again and pointed to him, "Ya an' I swear to God if you eva hurt him the way I did I will kick your fuckin' asss."

Adam laughed, "I don't think I will take that too personally since you can barely talk. How much have you had to drink? It must really suck for you to see me dancing with your ex, huh? And just wait until the clock strikes midnight. You will be standing off in a corner watching me kissing Kurt and you will be all by yourself and you will have nobody else to blame but you." There was a silence until the door opened to reveal Kurt who just stared at the two of them.

Blaine turned, "Oh good! I have to pee! Out of my way Kurt!"

Blaine rushed in behind him and shut the door, but if he would have been sober, he would have realized that Kurt had heard every word.

**11:45**

Puck stood on the coffee table, "Fifteen minutes until midnight! Find your kissing partners! And if there are any girl on girl kisses, tell me where! I'll give you twenty bucks to watch!"

Kurt ran over to shoo him off the table as everyone else partnered up. Blaine stood there looking around. Tina ran over to Brittany who were both drunk and probably wouldn't even remember kissing, Sugar was sitting on some random guy's lap, Joe was nowhere to be found. _Adam was right. I am literally alone. _Just then, Sam came over pulling him from his thoughts.

"So, does this mean we have to be the ones to kiss each other?"

Blaine smiled sadly, "No no.. go find yourself a girl. I..."

Blaine looked up to see Kurt and Adam talking and when Kurt glanced over at him and made eye contact, he felt his eyes sting with tears.

"I'm just going to leave. Maybe go to the roof and get some cold air. Can you see the fireworks from up there?"

Sam shrugged, "I don't know man. Why don't you just stay here? The party is winding down anyway."

"Because Sam, I can't watch Kurt kiss him. I just can't."

Blaine walked off towards the door.

"Come on Kurt, talk to me! Why are you angry with me?"

"Adam, I heard everything you said to Blaine outside the bathroom! You were an asshole to him!"

Adam scoffed, "Ya, and he deserves it!"

"You don't even know him. You don't even really know me! We've only been on about five dates and I'm already finding out what kind of guy you are and I have to say, I don't like the real Adam."

"So what are you saying?"

Kurt glanced up to see Blaine and Sam talking, then looked back at Adam, "I'm saying we are done."

He tried making his way through the crowd and over to the two, but when he arrived, it was only Sam.

"Sam, where is Blaine?"

"Oh uhh.. he left."

"He left?! Where is he going when he has been drinking?"

"Relax! He went up to the roof. He said that he wouldn't be able to watch you kiss your new boyfriend so he wanted to get some air."

Kurt ran for the door.

**11:55**

Kurt opened the door to the roof to see Blaine sitting with his knees pulled up to his chest with his face on his knees rocking slightly. He walked over slowly and sat down next to him putting a hand on his shoulder. He jumped at the touch and looked up and Kurt saw the tears slowly making their way down his face.

"Kurt? What are you doing up here?"

He shrugged, "Shouldn't I be asking you the same thing?"

Blaine looked away trying to wipe his face, "I just needed to get some air. It was getting too hot down there."

Kurt sighed, "Blaine, you aren't being honest with me."

Blaine stood up angrily, "Oh, are we being honest now? Since when Kurt? Why haven't you told me that you were dating that jackass? We've talked a few times everyday and you couldn't mention it once?" Kurt watched Blaine face twist in hurt and anger which made his own heart hurt, but Blaine continued.

"I led myself to believe that we were making progress. That since we were talking more on the phone now then when we were actually dating, that we would get back together. God, I was so _stupid!_ I was so excited to come here and see _you!_ Not the city or the ball drop, but _you!_ And when I saw him put his arm around you, my heart fell to pieces all over again. So Kurt, let me be _honest_ with you. I came up here not to get air, but to get away from you so I wouldn't have to see you suck his face at midnight."

Blaine walked to the edge and looked out over the city. Kurt quickly wiped at the tears that had escaped and walked over to him.

"Blaine, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. Really I am! But none of that matters now."

Blaine turned, "What do you mean it doesn't matter?"

"I broke up with him. He's rude and to be honest, I didn't see us going anywhere. Especially since I'm still in love with you."

Blaine's eyes bulged, "You... you still love me?"

"Of course I do. I never actually stopped." Just then they heard screams and cheers from people in the streets. Kurt grabbed Blaine's face and kissed him hard on the lips. Kurt licked his upper lip and when he was granted access, they were both fighting for dominance. They pulled away a few minutes later and rested their foreheads against one another.

"Happy New Year Blaine. I love you so much."

"Happy New Year. I love you too. And I'm so sorry for everything."

"Shhh.. that's in the past, okay? It's a new year, a new start. Let's just move forward."

They kissed again, neither one knew how long, and broke apart when they heard cheers and applause just a few feet away from them. They both looked up to see Rachel, Brody, Tina, Brittany, Sam, Sugar and Puck watching them and clapping. Puck ran over to them and hugged them tightly.

"My boys are back together!"

Blaine looked at Kurt and smiled, "Yes we are."


End file.
